Adventures At Disneyland!
by animegalnya
Summary: Tohru and the gang are going to Disneyland in the USA! What fun will these kids have? Follow their adventures, drama, and silliness at the Happiest Place on Earth! KyoxTohru, YukixMachi, and HaruxRin Rated T to be safe.
1. We're going to Disneyland!

So, had this random idea and decided to post it. This takes place after Tohru and pals graduate from High School and before the new school year starts.

Summary: Tohru and the gang are going to Disneyland in the USA! What fun will these kids have? Follow their adventures, drama, and silliness at the Happiest Place on Earth! KyoxTohru, YukixMachi, and HaruxRin

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

We're going to Disneyland!

Tohru's POV:

Graduation day…it's finally here. As we all receive our diplomas, I look back on all the fun we had here in High School. I've met so many wonderful people and have so many memories. Uo will be moving in with Kureno-san, and Hana-chan will be going to college. Momiji and Hatsuharu still have one more year here. Speaking of the two, both of them, along with all of the other members of the Juunishi, are all here, even Akito-san is here with Shigure.

When I get my diploma, I hear Momiji cheer and I smile.

After the ceremony, Shigure tells us he has a graduation present for us.

Shigure smiles at us. "Congratulations, kids."

Kyo rolls his eyes. "We're not kids anymore, Shigure."

Shigure chuckled. "Well, you better be a kid at heart, because…" he grinned. "You three are going to Disneyland in America!"

I gasped. "Really? But-but that's…expensive!"

Shigure waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense-your friends in the Sohma family all pitched in. Oh, and Haru and Rin will be going with you as well-they paid for their own tickets."

Kyo sighed. "Haru's going, too?"

"Yes." Hatsuharu said, walking up to us with Rin.

Yuki smiled. "Thank you, Shigure."

Shigure smiled. "You're very welcome. Oh, and Yuki, I was going to go, but I've decided to stay here, so there's an extra ticket if you would like to invite somebody."

Yuki looked in the direction of Kuragi Machi, who had also attended the ceremony, along with the rest of the Student Council.

"Yo, is this something you want to do?" Kyo asked.

I smiled. "Yeah! My mom and I…we used to plan trips there, but never had enough money to go."

Kyo held my hand. "Then we'll go." He looked at Haru. "So why are you going?"

Hatsuharu stared at Kyo, tilting his head to the side. "Why not?"

"More importantly, how did you convince Rin to go?" Kyo asked.

"We both just want to go on a vacation. We figured it'd be more fun with friends." Hatsuharu said, with Rin nodding in agreement.

I smiled. "That's great, now we all get to go on vacation together!"

Kyo smiled. "Of course you'd be excited about this."

I held his hand. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Yuki's POV:

I walked over to the Student Council.

Kakeru grinned. "Check it out, Yuki! We're graduates!"

Kimi smiled. "And we're all going to college!"

Naohito mumbled a "congrats."

I faced Machi, smiling. "Machi, I have a free ticket for Disneyland in America. I was wondering if you would maybe like to go with me and my friends?"

Machi stared at me. "…seriously?"

I frowned. "Well, if you don't want to go…"

"N-No! I mean…I'm surprised you asked me." She said suddenly.

I smiled more. "Of course I asked you, you're the only person that I would think of asking."

Kakeru pretended that that affected him. "Ouch! And here I thought we were friends!"

We all rolled our eyes.

I smiled at Machi. "So…you'll go?"

Machi smiled a very small, hardly noticeable smile. "Yes, I'll go."

"Bring me back a Mickey Mouse plushie!" Kimi smiled.

"Me, too!" Kakeru said.

I ignored them and held Machi's hand. "It's going to be fun."

She nodded. "Yeah."

Rin's POV:

"I still can't believe you convinced me to do this, Haru." I said when we were away from the others.

Haru smiled. "Aw, c'mon, Shigure's paying for the hotel, and the tickets weren't too out of my price range. Besides, after everything that happened, we should have some fun."

I sighed. "Fine."

Haru kissed my cheek. "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

I frowned. "I hope so."

Haru chuckled. "If it's too boring we'll come home, alright?"

"Fair enough." I held his hand.

Who knows? Maybe this WILL be fun.

Kyo's POV:

That next day, Friday, we all packed our bags and got on a plane to America. When we got to the Burbank Airport, we got our luggage and took a bus to the Disneyland Hotel in Anaheim, California.

Us guys stayed in one room, and the girls stayed in another.

"Well, this will be an interesting weekend." Haru said.

"Let's just make this fun for the girls, ok?" Yuki said.

I shrugged. "Sure. It's nice to get away after everything that happened."

The room was silent until Haru said, "I'm hungry."

Machi's POV:

This is…weird. I don't know Isuzu at all, and I don't really know Tohru very well. Isuzu and I got the beds while Tohru volunteered to sleep on the couch.

To be honest, I'm actually looking forward to spending time with Yuki. I've heard about Disneyland, but have never been to one.

Maybe…this might be fun.

Haru's POV:

Well, I hope this will be fun.

After settling into our rooms, we all headed down to the lobby, tickets in hand. We walked through Downtown Disney and over to Disneyland's main entrance. And so, our adventure begins.

Yeah, I know, kinda corny. I made sure to include all six characters' POVs in this chapter, but not every chapter will have all of their POVs. Please review!


	2. Pirates and Critter Country

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Ok, here's Chapter 2! : )

Chapter 2

Pirates and Critter Country

Kyo's POV:

My first impression of this place is that it's a major family place.

I looked at Tohru, who was looking at her wallet. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she was looking at a picture of her mom, smiling, saying, "We finally made it, mom."

I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Let's have fun, ok?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah."

Yuki opened a map of the park. "Let's see…we can either get something to eat or go on a ride first."

Haru raised his hand. "I vote we eat."

Nobody opposed the idea so we went to a restaurant called the "Carnation Café."

As we ate, us guys listened to the girls talk.

Yuki's girlfriend, Kuragi Machi, would occasionally add in a comment, but didn't talk as much as Tohru and Rin.

"So what kind of ride do we want to go on first? A thrill ride?" Rin asked.

Tohru looked a little nervous. "M-maybe we should start small…"

"What? Go on a kiddie ride?" Rin said.

"We could go on a ride that's somewhere in between." Machi suggested.

Yuki looked at the map again. "Hm…let's try Pirates of the Caribbean. It's supposed to be a ride where you just sit in a boat and look at the scenery."

"Sounds boring." I mumbled.

Tohru smiled. "It sounds like a nice ride to start with, though."

So, we decided to go on the pirate ride first.

Machi's POV:

As we walked to New Orleans Square to go on the pirate ride, Yuki held my hand, looking concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just don't know how to act around your friends."

Yuki smiled. "Be yourself." He kissed my cheek and I blushed.

We waited in line for about twenty minutes until we were finally inside the building and boarding a boat. Yuki and I sat next to each other, Kyo and Tohru sat next to each other, and Hatsuharu and Isuzu sat next to each other.

The boat moved forward. At first it was nice and calm, but then we saw a talking pirate skull and heard screaming. I held Yuki's hand, nervous. And then the boat went down a drop.

Kyo's POV: 

At this point, Tohru was clinging to my arm. After we went down a smaller drop, I looked at her face. She wasn't crying or anything, but she did look shocked, obviously not expecting that. I held her hand. "Hey, are you ok?"

She looked at me, obviously forcing a smile. "I-I'm f-fine."

I sighed. "Liar." I pulled her close to me. "Just sit back, relax, and look at the pirates."

She seemed to calm down a little, leaning against my shoulder. I looked behind us at Rin and Haru. Both of them were looking around, but didn't seem at all fazed by the drop. I looked at the row in front of us to see Yuki and Machi sitting close to each other.

For the rest of the ride, we all just kicked back and looked at the scenery. When the ride was over, we gathered around the map outside the exit of the ride.

"Let's see…how about the Haunted Mansion next?" Yuki asked.

Tohru immediately froze.

I held her hand. "How about something that won't terrify Tohru?"

Yuki pointed to another land next to New Orleans Square. "Let's check out Critter Country."

As we walked into Critter Country, Haru pointed at a ride with a drop. "I want to go on that. Rin?"

Rin shrugged. "Sure."

Yuki looked at Machi. "What about you?"

Machi watched a log go down the drop. "Looks like we're going to get wet…" she shrugged. "Sure, I'll give it a try."

I looked at Tohru. "Tohru?"

Tohru looked terrified. "I can tr-try."

I sighed and shook my head. "You guys have fun, Tohru and I will look around."

Tohru wouldn't let it go. "I can do it, Kyo."

I held her hand and started pulling her further into Critter Country. "No."

I then dragged her to the only other ride in Critter Country-Winnie the Pooh.

Rin's POV:

We watched Kyo drag Tohru into Critter Country.

"Well, let's get in line." Haru said. As we waited in line, Haru suddenly ran his fingers through my short hair. "Thanks for coming on this trip with us, Rin."

I leaned into his touch. "It was an excuse to get out of town."

Haru chuckled. "Aw, c'mon, like you weren't curious about going to this theme park."

I didn't want to answer because then I would admit that he was right. I'm not big on this kiddy stuff, but Kagura used to talk about it a lot when we were younger…I guess I've just wondered what it was like in person.

We reached the front of the line and got a log to ourselves. I sat in front, Haru sat behind me, Machi sat behind Haru, and Yuki sat behind Machi.

The ride started.

Tohru's POV:

I felt like a chicken for not going on Splash Mountain, and I felt bad going on a kiddie ride with Kyo, but he said he didn't mind and that he would go on a thrill ride later.

As we waited in line, Kyo held my hand. It was the first time we had been alone since we left Japan.

We got in cars that looked like bee hives. We sat in the front row of the car. It was a really cute ride. Kyo looked bored, though. When the ride was over, we waited for the others in a store called "Pooh's Corner." It was filled with lots of Winnie the Pooh stuff. I found a little Pooh Bear stuffed animal and showed Kyo. "Isn't this adorable?"

Kyo smiled. "Yeah, it is. Want it?"

I shook my head. "Oh, no, you don't have to-hey!" he took the toy from me and walked to a cash register, paying for it.

Kyo walked back to me and handed me the bag, smiling. "There, now you've officially gotten something from Disneyland."

I smiled. "Thank you, Kyo."

When the others got off the ride, they were soaked.

Haru was laughing while the others gave him a 'be quiet' look.

It's a good thing it's sunny and warm outside.

We looked at the map and decided to go to Adventureland next.

Well, there ya have it. Thank you to those that reviewed, favorited, and added this to their story alerts. They make me happy! : ) Review please!


	3. Adventureland

Here's Chapter 3! Thanks to all my wonderful viewers and people who alert and favorite this story! Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

Chapter 3

Adventureland

Tohru's POV:

We decided to go on the Jungle Cruise first. I held Kyo's hand as we walked through the crowd in Adventureland. We got in line and waited to get on a boat. Once we were on the boat, we all sat together on one side of the boat. It was really fun, and the animals looked really real. I smiled when I saw the tiger and thought of Kisa. I have to remember to get her a souvenier.

Hatsuharu's POV:

As we looked at "the amazing back-side of water," I looked at Rin, the black velvet box in my pocket weighing a thousand pounds. I brought her on this trip with the intention of proposing-I just hope she says yes.

Yuki's POV:

We got off the ride and decided to go on Indiana Jones next. So far, it was a pretty good day.

Tohru went on this ride, but held Kyo's hand the whole time.

Machi tugged on my sleeve. I smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Can we…go hang out…on our own? Just the two of us?" she asked, a little shy.

I looked at the others. "Want to split up for a while after this ride?"

Haru and Rin shrugged. "Sure."

Kyo looked at Tohru, who nodded, smiling. I figured they'd all be ok spending time alone as couples.

After we got off the ride, we decided to split up until the second parade time in the afternoon. We would then get dinner and wait for the fireworks to start.

With the map in hand, Machi and I walked towards the store in Adventureland.

Rin's POV:

Haru and I didn't stay in the park. As soon as our friends had disappeared into the crowd, we left the park and went to Downtown Disney to get food at the Rainforest Café.

"So what do you think so far?" Haru asked.

I shrugged. "It's fun, but don't expect me to get on any of the kiddie rides, ok?"

Haru chuckled. "I figured as much. Well. We can just hang out outside the park for a while if you want to." he smirked. "Race you to the hotel room after lunch?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe, if you're good."

Haru laughed. "I'll try."

Haru can be such an idiot…but, as corny as it sounds, he's my idiot.

Kyo's POV:

Watching Tohru was like watching the five year-olds at Disneyland. She would stare in awe and some things, smile at other things, and wanting to go to ten different places at once. I couldn't help but smile at her childish side.

Tohru held my hand. "Let's go on Autopia! You get to drive cars around!"

I ruffled her hair. "You're such a kid. Alright, let's go drive some cars."

As we walked through Main Street, Tohru talked to me about Hana going to college, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind wandered to everything that had happened. When we get back from Disneyland, we have to clean and pack-up our things before moving to our new home. I guess for right now, all we can do is have fun and think about the good things in life. It's not easy, but with Tohru by my side, I think I can do it.

"Kyo-kun, there it is! Let's get in line!" she said excitedly.

I smiled. "Ok." We got in line for Autopia.

Afterwards, we got churros.

So far, this is a really good vacation.

Sorry this chapter is short, I just wanted to update as soon as I could. Next chapter will be longer. Please review!


	4. Fantasmic!

I'm going to Disneyland soon! So in the next couple weeks, expect more updates. This chapter is the end of the first day of their trip. Their trip is going to last for four days. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Keep 'em coming and I'll keep writing!

Also, I was watching Fantasmic! on you tube while typing this.

Here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Disney.

Chapter 4

Fantasmic

Machi's POV:

Regardless of my many protests, Yuki bought me a Disneyland Resort t-shirt that I said I liked. We spent the rest of the afternoon browsing shops, going on Splash Mountain and Pirates of the Caribbean over and over again, and just walking around holding hands.

We met up with the others for the second parade time. We decided to see a show called 'Fantasmic' instead of seeing the fireworks that night.

We ate at the Plaza Inn restaurant so that we had a good view of the parade.

After the parade, we walked through Frontierland to find a spot to watch Fantasmic on the Rivers of America.

We were able to get a spot close to the railing so we had a good view of Tom Sawyer Island. As it started to get dark, I held Yuki's hand. "This has been a lot of fun." I admitted quietly.

Yuki smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. To be honest, I don't know how I would have gotten through this day without you. The others would have gone off in couples and I would've been all alone. Machi?"

I looked into his eyes. "Yes?"

Yuki leaned forward. "Thank you." he kissed me.

I blushed but kissed back, smiling.

Haru's POV:

I looked at Rin. This is it. The moment I finally propose to Rin. "Rin?" she looked at me. Just as I started to get on one knee, a female voice began talking and people started cheering. Ok, so much for that.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

I shook my head. "I'll tell you later."

The show started.

Tohru's POV:

Wow! Mickey Mouse is conducting how the water moves! Are those…sparklers he's holding? This is amazing! "Kyo!"

Kyo looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Isn't this amazing? The effects look so cool!" I smiled.

Kyo smiled at me and then looked back at the show. "Actually, yeah, it is pretty cool."

I smiled at the cartoons on the water. I'm so glad we all decided to go on this vacation!

Kyo's POV:

Watching Tohru was, again, like watching the kids. Her eyes widened with surprise and awe when the pirate ship came out and her eyes lit up as she smiled when the princesses and their princes came out. She held my hand and smiled at me shyly. She 's so cute when she does that. We leaned forward at the same time and kissed as the music sang "someday my prince will come."

I pulled back and smiled. "Enjoying the show?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Yes, very much."

I put my arm around her shoulders and we turned our attention back to the show.

When the show was over, the six of us decided to go back to the hotel.

Machi's POV:

I sat on my bed, hugging a pillow and looking out the window.

"Kuragi-san?"

I looked at Tohru. "Um, yeah?"

Tohru smiled at me. "What's your favorite ride so far?"

I thought about it. "Probably Splash Mountain." Was she…trying to start a conversation with me? "…what's your favorite ride so far?"

Tohru immediately answered. "Winnie the Pooh."

"Big surprise." Rin laughed. "You're like the five year-olds running around., Tohru." she looked at me. "So you're Yuki's girlfriend, huh?"

I nodded.

She looked at me as if examining me. "…well, you seem to make him happy. The only other time I see him smile so much is around Tohru. Even now he seems to smile more around you than anybody else."

I was surprised. "I…didn't know that."

Tohru smiled. "It's true."

I smiled a little. Am I blushing? I looked out the window. "Yuki…I wonder what he's doing right now."

Yuki's POV:

"What kind of question is that, Haru?" I was shocked by Haru's question.

Haru shrugged. "It's a simple question, Yuki."

"But…I mean…what?"

Kyo chuckled. "Answer the question, Yuki."

I'm sure my face was red. "It's none of you business what Machi and I do."

Haru shrugged. "I've told you that Rin and I have had sex. Why can't you tell me if you've done it with Machi?"

"I haven't!" I said. I got under the covers of my bed. Haru and I had claimed the beds first so Kyo got the couch. "Good night."

It was silent for a moment until Haru asked Kyo the same question.

"OW! Why did you hit me with a pillow?" Haru snapped.

"Because that's a stupid question! Of course we haven't! And you better not tell Rin that you told us or she'll kick your ass! Good night."

Haru must have given up because we didn't talk for the rest of the night.

Asides from Haru's stupid question, it was a great first day of our vacation.

For some reason I can picture Haru being blunt like that. The next chapter with be mostly set in California Adventures. Review please!


	5. California Adventures

Woohoo! Chapter 5 is here! I'm having so much fun writing this story and I hope you're having fun reading it. Disneyland has always been a very special place for me. I've been going there since I was two years-old. So writing about it is a lot of fun.

In this chapter, drama will start. Because what's Fruits Basket with a little drama, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of Adventures at Disneyland!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Disney.

Chapter 5

California Adventures

Rin's POV:

I woke up before Tohru and Machi. I took a shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I stood by the window, wondering what Haru had been trying to tell me last night.

Tohru and Machi woke up and got ready and we waited for the boys to wake up. Yuki and Kyo seemed irritated, but I shrugged it off.

"Ok, today we're going to California Adventures, the resort's second theme park." Yuki said.

"Who put you in charge?" I muttered. Haru nudged his shoulder against mine. "Chill, Rin."

I sighed. "Fine. Sorry."

The six of us walked from the hotel to the front entrance of California Adventures.

Kyo's POV:

We decided to go on Soarin Over California first. As the seats moved forward and up, Tohru held my hand.

At first she looked a little scared, but then she smiled. "It's beautiful." she said.

I squeezed her hand and smiled, looking back at the giant movie screen in front of us.

When we got off Soarin Over California, we walked to a ride called Grizzly River Run.

Yuki's POV:

We got on the raft ride, knowing we would get wet, but had no idea just how wet we would get. It was a lot of fun, but when we got off, I made the mistake of accidentally looking in Machi's direction. Rin was the one who pointed it out.

"Uh, Kuragi? You're shirt is white."

Machi looked at her chest and blushed bright red, quickly covering her chest with her arms.

I fought back a blush of my own and wrapped my jacket around her shoulders. "Let's go back to the hotel room so you can change clothes."

Machi nodded and we walked back to the hotel.

Machi's POV:

I was mortified. Yuki and I walked back to the hotel. I changed my shirt and walked into Yuki's room. "Thanks."

Yuki was sitting on his bed. "Better?"

I nodded. "Yes, thanks."

Yuki patted the spot next to him on the bed.

I awkwardly sat down next to him.

"You know…this vacation might be the only time for a while that we get to be together like this. I'll be going to college and I don't know how often I'll be able to visit." he said.

I nodded. "I know."

Yuki looked at me, suddenly serious. "Machi? I…I love you."

I blushed. "Y-Yuki…" I gathered my courage. "I…I love you, too."

Yuki leaned forward and kissed me. Next thing I know, clothes are flying and I'm tangled in his embrace.

Tohru's POV:

"Can we go on the Little Mermaid next?" I asked.

Kyo shrugged. "Sure."

"We're going on the roller coaster." Rin said.

I smiled. "Ok, we'll meet up later."

Rin nodded and walked with Haru to the roller coaster.

I held Kyo's hand as we got in line. We got to the front of the line and sat in brightly colored clam shells. I loved the movie, so I really enjoyed the ride.

When we got off the ride, we got some ice cream.

Yuki's POV:

Machi suddenly froze. "Yuki-we didn't use protection."

I froze as well. "Crap."

Machi leaned against my shoulder and started to cry.

I hugged her close, kissing her cheeks where tears fell. "It's ok."

She was furious. "No, it's not ok!"

I frowned. "No matter what happens, I'll never leave you."

Machi got dressed. "I'm going to my room-i want to be alone." She left the room, still crying. When she walked out of the room, the others were walking down the hall. Rin and

Tohru rushed over to Machi, walking into their room and locking the door. The boys walked into our room and saw the blood on the sheets. Haru whistled. "Little Yuki and his girlfriend aren't virgins anymore."

I threw a pillow and Haru. "Shut up."

Machi's POV:

In our room, I broke down and told them everything.

Rin put an awkward hand on my shoulder in what I guessed was an attempt to comfort me. "...you know...Haru and I have forgotten to use protection...twice."

I sniffled. "Really?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah-both times I didn't get pregnant. So don't freak out too much-remember, you have Yuki."

Tohru nodded. "Yuki-kun will always be there for you, Kuragi-san-he loves you."

I sighed. "You're right. I'll...go talk to him."

Just as I opened the door, Yuki walked out of his room. Without saying a word, we looked at each other and immediately hugged each other, apologizing at the same time.

"We'll get through this-together." Yuki said.

I nodded. "Together."

Yuki kissed my forehead. "Let's just enjoy our vacation, ok?"

I nodded. "Ok." I looked at the floor. "Did you...enjoy it? I...I did."

Yuki smiled. "Of course I did." he kissed my cheek. "And if it happens again, we'll use protection. I promise. Ok?"

I nodded. "Ok."

We held hands and walked down to the hotel lobby to sit on a couch and watch cartoons on the tv in the hotel's lobby.

Tohru's POV:

Poor Machi. Well, at least she has Yuki. I can't believe they...I found myself blushing at the thought. Would Kyo and I ever...? No, this isn't the time to be thinking about that. I smiled at Kyo. "It's about lunch time. "Do you want to go eat at that place in Condor Flats?"

Kyo shrugged. "Sure."

"We'll join you." Haru said.

Kyo frowned. "Fine."

I smiled. Kyo and I have really enjoyed our alone time together, so I can tell he wanted it to be just us. But I don't mind. This vacation with my friends has been amazing. I wonder what will happen next?

Note-I haven't been to the Disneyland Hotel for a couple years, so I don't know if that tv is still in the lobby, but I liked how it played original classic Disney cartoons. Review please! : )


	6. World of Color

Hooray! Chapter 6! I'm so happy that this story is still going! All thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Last chapter had drama, but this chapter is just lots of fun at California Adventures! Enjoy!

Also, I haven't read the ending of the series for a while. Did Kyo propose to Tohru or did he just ask her to move in with him? Or both? Please help me if you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Disney.

Chapter 6

World of Color

Kyo's POV:

Stupid Haru. When are he and Rin going to stop tagging along with us? We got lunch, saw Muppet 3D, and went on Monster's Inc. with them. Tohru must have noticed my irritation because she smiled and asked if the two of us could go walk around the park alone.

Haru shrugged. "Sure." he and Rin walked to the Tower of Terror.

Tohru and I walked to the Hyperion Theatre and waited outside for "Aladdin" to start.

Yuki's POV:

At first, Machi and I didn't talk much, still getting over what happened. Then we decided to go on the roller coaster.

Machi's POV:

Things felt awkward between Yuki and I. We decided to go on the roller coaster. As we waited in line, Yuki held my hand and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. We got on the roller coaster, sitting next to each other. It was a lot of fun. Afterwards, we walked back to Grizzly River Run. The six of us had all gotten our World of Color tickets earlier and had decided to meet up later that night for the show.

"Hey, Machi?"

I looked at Yuki. "Yes?"

"You know I'm really sorry, right?" he looked like he was really sorry.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Let's just forget about it for now, ok? I agreed to go on this vacation with you guys so that you and I could spend time together and have fun. So let's do that, ok?"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Rin's POV:

I couldn't help but laugh at our Tower of Terror picture.

Haru held my hand as we walked to Paradise Pier. "That was fun."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We went on Toy Story Midway Mania and played some of the boardwalk games.

About a half hour before World of Color started, we met in our assigned seating area and walked to the splash zone.

Kyo's POV:

"I wonder how wet we'll get." I wondered out-loud.

Tohru smiled. "After seeing Fantasmic, I can't wait to see this show!"

I smiled at her and held her hand. "Are you having a good time?"

Tohru nodded. "Yes, lots of fun."

I ruffled her hair. "Good."

Haru's POV:

I started to get down on one knee. "Rin, I-"

The lights dimmed and music started. Dang it.

Rin's POV:

I frowned, confused. "Haru? What is it?"

Haru sighed. "Nevermind."

I shrugged. I'll ask him later.

Tohru's POV:

I laughed as water from a tall fountain of water rained down on us. The combination of color and water was amazing. I looked at Kyo. He didn't look bored, but he didn't look very interested. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled. It was so romantic.

Kyo's POV:

It's hard to believe somebody like Tohru is my girlfriend. After everything I've been through, I never thought anybody would want to be with me. But then I met Tohru. At first all she was was a reminder of the mistake I made in my past, but then I got to know her, and before I knew it, I had fallen in love with her.

Now we're at the "Happiest Place on Earth" together, watching a water show with our friends. I guess, as corny as it sounds, dreams really do come true.

When the show was over, we all headed back to the hotel. Tohru looked like she was going to fall asleep on her feet. I saw another couple with a girl on a guy's back. I thought about that and shrugged, stopping in front of Tohru. "Get on."

She stared at me and blinked. "Huh?"

I shrugged. "Get on."

Tohru smiled shyly and hesitantly got on my back.

I thought it was funny, giving her a piggy-back ride. She rested her head against my back and wrapped her arms and legs around me. "Don't fall asleep."

"Mkay." she mumbled.

I chuckled. She's cute.

We got back to the hotel. Tohru got off my back when we were outside our rooms. I gave her a goodnight kiss before we walked into our separate rooms. I plopped down on the couch, looking out the window.

"So have you proposed yet?" Yuki asked Haru.

Haru sighed. "I've tried twice but the shows start right when I start to ask."

"Have you considered asking her when we aren't waiting for a show to start?" I asked.

Haru frowned. "Oh. Yeah, you're right."

I sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Who's an idiot?" Haru said.

Yuki laid on his bed. "Don't start arguing. Get some sleep."

Haru laid on his bed. "Fine. Good night."

I laid on the couch. Tomorrow's our third day on vacation. I wonder what will happen next.

Please review!


	7. Children

Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't been to Disneyland recently like I thought I was going to so finding inspiration to write this has been difficult.

Hope ya like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Disney.

Chapter 7

Children

Kyo's POV:

That next morning, Tohru and I got up earlier than the others and walked to Disneyland's main entrance to get into the park early because our group had tickets that gave us "Magic Morning Hours." We tried getting the others up, but they all just grumbled and threw pillows at us.

So we walked hand-in-hand into Disneyland, deciding to go to Fantasyland first.

We went on Alice in Wonderland first.

Tohru rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"This is nice, just the two of us hanging out." I said.

Tohru nodded. "Yeah."

When we got off the ride, we walked to a bench and sat down, simply holding each other and enjoying each others company.

Suddenly, a little girl in a Cinderella dress walked past up, crying. "Mommy! Where are you?"

Tohru gasped and immediately rushed to the little girl's side. "What's wrong?"

The girl sniffled. "I lost my mommy and daddy after we got off Peter Pan."

Tohru held out her hand to the little girl. "Let's go find your parents."

The girl looked hesitant, but she held Tohru's hand and we walked around Fantasyland until we found her parents.

The little girl, whose name we found out was Kristen, ran to her parents. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Her parents hugged her and then smiled at us. "Thank you for finding our daughter." The dad said.

Tohru smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad you found each other."

Kristen smiled at us. "Are you two married?"

I blushed.

"Kristen!" her mom said.

"What? I'm just askin."

"W-Well, um…" Tohru stuttered.

"We're engaged." I answered, holding Tohru's hand.

Kristen's parents smiled. "Congratulations." They held Kristen's hands. "Let's go on Alice in Wonderland now, sweetie." her mom said. Kristen smiled and nodded. "Ok! Thank you!" she waved to us and they walked away.

Tohru smiled. "I wonder what it's like…to have a child."

I blushed, looking at her. "Is that…what you want? Would you…want children?"

Tohru blushed. "Y-yes…s-someday."

I blushed more. "With me?"

Tohru giggled, still blushing. "Of course with you, silly. Why wouldn't I want children with my future husband?"

I smiled at her smiling face. "I love your smile."

Tohru blushed a light pink. "I love your smile."

I kissed her.

Children with Tohru…I wonder what they'll be like?

Machi's POV:

A couple hours after the park opened, Yuki and I got out of bed to go get breakfast at the Carnation Café.

As I was eating, I put my hand on my stomach. "…Yuki? What if…what if I get pregnant?"

Yuki looked at me and frowned. "I would stay with you, of course."

I sighed. "I'm still in high school. I'll be ostracized."

Yuki reached across the table and held my hand that wasn't on my stomach. "I'll help you through it. Everything will be ok. I promise."

I frowned. "Stupid Manabe will never let us live this down."

Yuki sighed. "True…hopefully Komaki can get him to calm down when he freaks out."

We finished breakfast and walked to Tomorrowland to go on Star Tours, holding hands.

"…if you are pregnant…we can get married." Yuki said.

We stopped walking. "No. If we get married I don't want it to be because of this."

Yuki sighed. "The main reason would be because I love you and I want to marry you, Machi."

I blushed. "Y-you do?"

Yuki nodded. "Yes."

I hugged him. "…I love you, Yuki."

Yuki hugged me. "And I love you, Machi."

Well, there's Chapter 7! Please review!


	8. Pretzels

AAAAHHHH! GOMEN NESAI! I am SOOOOOO sorry! I went to Disneyland in July and got lazy! L Please go easy on me! Hopefully this makes up for it!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Disney, or Disneyland.

Chapter 8

Pretzels

Tohru's POV:

"Ah! Kyou! Let's get Mickey Mouse pretzels!" I smiled, pointing at a nearby pretzel cart.

Kyou smiled. "Ok."

The two of us walked hand-in-hand to the pretzel cart in Frontierland.

After we got our pretzels with cheese, we sat on a nearby bench.

"…hey, Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you…happy? Here?"

I beamed. "Yes! I love Disneyland!"

Kyo chuckled. "Yes, I know. No, I meant…with me."

I frowned. "Of course I'm happy with you, Kyou. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kyou shrugged. "I dunno. We're gonna get married. I'm just making sure."

I smiled and leaned against his shoulder, my pretzel in my lap. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere if you aren't."

Kyou kissed the top of my head. "The thought never even crossed my mind."

We finished our pretzels and walked to the line for the Mark Twain Riverboat.

Rin's POV:

"Hot! HOT!"

"That's what you get for biting into a hot pretzel before blowing on it."

"Shut up, Haru!"

Haru laughed, ruffling my hair. "Rip off a piece and blow on it, ok?"

I sighed. "Fine." I mumbled.

We had stopped to get a pretzel to share when I burnt my tongue on the Mickey Mouse shaped piece of bread.

I suddenly froze, eyes wide. Oh no.

"Rin? Are you ok? Your face suddenly got all pale. Are you-?"

I ran to the nearest trash can and threw up. Crap. No. No. No. NO!

"Rin! What's wrong? Is it the pretzel? The cheese?" Haru ran over to me.

I shook my head mumbled something, not able to talk loudly yet.

"Huh?"

"My period is late!" I said a little louder so he could hear me.

Haru's eyes widened. "Crap."

"Yeah. Exactly."

Yuki's POV:

"This pretzel is good." Machi said, munching on said food with cheese.

I smiled. "Glad you like it."

My cell phone rang. It was Haru. "What is it, Ha-? She's WHAT?! Yeah, we'll meet back at the hotel. Yeah, I'll tell Kyou. See ya there." I hung up.

"What is it?" Machi asked, confused. "Is everything ok?"

I held Machi's hand, dialing Kyou's cell phone number with my other hand. "I'll tell you on the way back to the hotel."

Kyou's POV:

Tohru and I got off the Mark Twain Riverboat when my cell phone rang. I answered it. "Hello? WHAT?! Are you sure? You already left to find a place with a test? Ok. We'll meet you back at the hotel. See ya." I hung up, holding Tohru's hand.

"What's wrong?" Tohru asked, concerned.

"We have to get back to the hotel. Now." We started walking towards Main Street USA.

"Why? What's wrong, Kyou?" Tohru asked, starting to panic.

"It's Rin."

"What about Rin?" Tohru sounded extremely concerned now.

"That was Yuki. Haru just told him. Rin's period is late and she just threw up."

Tohru gasped. "So she's-!"

"Yeah. Rin's pregnant."

Ok, so I think I wrote this chapter on my phone, but then I got a new phone so I had to rewrite it, I kind of like how this was revealed better in this version. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Questions, comments, concerns? Lemme know! Review all you wonderful reviewers you!


	9. Fireworks

I'm going to Disneyland at the end of October for Halloween with my family! Super exited! :D Anyway, expect lots of updates on this story this month. As for my other stories, they're all basically on hiatus until I finish this, which will hopefully be this month. Keep it up with the amazing reviews people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Disney, or Disneyland.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Fireworks

Rin's POV:

Why? Why did this have to happen now?

We're all sitting in mine, Tohru's, and Machi's hotel room. Haru leaned against the wall, silent.

"How long have you known?" Tohru asked.

I sighed. "A week."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Haru asked.

I looked at him and sighed. "I was trying to think of a way to tell you. I was still trying to process it myself."

"I'm hungry, who's up for dinner?" Yuki said.

The others besides Haru nodded. They left the room, giving us our privacy.

Haru looked at me. "Rin, it's mine, right?"

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Of course it's yours, stupid!"

Haru sighed, relieved. "Ok." he walked towards me and sat next to me on the bed. He put his hand on top of mine, looking at me. "Rin, look at me."

I didn't look at him, so he gently cupped my face in his hand and turned my head to face him. I hesitantly looked into his eyes.

Haru kept his hand on my cheek, looking into my eyes. "I may be some punk kid, but I'm not some jerk that would leave the one he loves when she gets pregnant." he put his other hand on my stomach and I flinched a little. "Our child will be beautiful, and we'll love him or her unconditionally. Ok?"

I nodded, putting my hand over his on my stomach. "Ok."

We met up with their friends at The Plaza Inn to eat dinner as it started to get dark outside. After dinner, we waited close to Sleeping Beauty Castle for the fireworks to start.

Machi's POV:

Yuki held my hand as we sat on the curb across from the castle. I leaned against his shoulder, looking at the castle. "…you know…as stupid and corny as it sounds…as long as I have you, I know everything will be alright." I said.

Yuki kissed my forehead. "Pregnant or not, I'm here for you, Machi."

I smiled a little at him. "Thanks."

An announcer came on the speakers and the fireworks started.

Tohru's POV:

I smiled as the bright colors danced in the night sky, holding Kyo's hand. We had talked about it, and agreed to start a family soon. The thought of me and Kyo…thinking about it makes me blush. But having a child of our own, a part of me and a part of him…I sighed happily.

Kyo nudged me with his shoulder. "You ok?" he said over the music and the 'boom' of the fireworks.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes! I'm fantastic!" I replied, hugging him. We looked back at the sky and smiled, his arm around wrapped around my waist and me leaning against his shoulder.

Haru's POV:

This is it. I know it. The big moment.

Rin's POV:

As the show came to an end and the finale began, Haru suddenly held my hands…and got down on one knee. I gasped as he pulled something out of his pocket-a ring. Was he actually going to…?"

"I planned this before you told me the news. But now this is even more reason to ask. I love you, with every fiber of my being." he looked into my eyes. "Isuzu "Rin" Sohma? Will you marry me?"

The fireworks ended.

The others looked at us, all obviously waiting in anticipation

I looked at him, felt foreign tears in my eyes, and nodded. "Yes."

Haru beamed and put the simple silver band with a tiny diamond in the center on my left ring finger before standing up and hugging me.

The others clapped and smiled, even Kyo looked happy for us, though he was obviously trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. Machi smiled a little, holding Yuki's hand. Yuki smiled as well. Tohru ran up to me, smiling. She hugged me after Haru hugged me. "Congratulations!"

I awkwardly hugged her back. "Thanks." she pulled away from me and went back to Kyo, holding his hand.

The six of us walked back to the hotel and went to our individual rooms. Tohru and Machi admired my ring, as did I.

This had been the best vacation ever.

Sorry for the shortness, one more chapter and an epilogue and this story is fini. Review please!


	10. Time To Go Home

Disclaimer: Nope, me no own.

Last chapter before the epilogue! Sorry it's taken so long to update, a lot has been happening in my life and I had serious writer's block. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Time To Go Home

Tohru finished packing her things into her suitcase and sighed. This had been the best vacation ever, but now, it was over. It was the next day, early in the morning, and they had to get to the airport so they wouldn't miss their flight.

Once they were all packed and ready to go, they left the hotel and headed to the airport.

Rin looked at the ring on her finger, and then she put her hand on her stomach. 'It's starting to hit me. I'm going to have a child…and get married to the man I've loved for so long now.'

Machi was quiet, looking at her hands in her lap. What if she was pregnant? She was too young, she was still in high school, she… She sighed. She couldn't help but wonder what hers and Yuki's child would look like.

Kyo's thoughts were all about Tohru at the moment. About their upcoming wedding, about starting a new life together…it made him smile.

Yuki was worried. What if he had gotten Machi pregnant? How would people react?

Haru was happy as can be. He was going to marry the love of his life and they had a baby on the way. Life was good.

The plane ride home was quiet, spent sleeping and talking quietly. While they had all had a great time, there were mixed emotions when it came to their own personal lives.

When they got back to Japan, they went to their homes and went to bed.

Kyo and Tohru lay in bed together, talking quietly.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?" he kissed her forehead.

"Can we go visit my mom tomorrow? I want to tell her all about our vacation." Tohru said, drawing invisible lines on his chest with her index finger, feeling herself growing tired.

Kyo smiled, hugging her. "Of course."

Kyo and Tohru, both still getting used to physical contact, agreed to sleep fully clothed until they were married. Just the thought of being together in that way made them both blush.

Tohru looked at a Mickey Mouse plushie on her bedside table that Kyo had bought for her. She smiled. She remembered helping the little girl find her parents. "…Kyo?"

Kyo ran his fingers through her hair. "Yeah?"

Tohru hid her eyes under her bangs. "Do you…still want children?"

Kyo looked at her, surprised by her question. "Of course I do. Do you?"

Tohru nodded. "Yeah." She smiled a little. "I want children…and grandchildren…I want a family of our own."

Kyo chuckled, kissing her temple. "You're so cute."

Tohru blushed. "Oh, I-I don't know about that…!"

Kyo hugged her tightly. "…I promise, right here, right now-we're going to be one big happy family. Always."

Tohru smiled and hugged him back.

That night, three things happened.

One, Haru and Rin announced their engagement to the Sohma family, receiving Akito's blessing.

Two, Machi got her period-she wasn't pregnant.

Three, Kyo and Tohru already had two names picked out for their children-if it were a boy, they would name him Kazuma the II, after Kyo's 'father' and teacher, and if it were a girl, they would name her Kyoko, after Tohru's mother.

All in all, it was one of their best vacations ever.

Sorry for the shortness, the epilogue will be longer, I promise. Just wanted to finally update this fic. Review please! (And yes, even though they would name the boy Kazuma, Kazuma-dono is still alive in this fic. Just thought I'd explain that. Ok, now review please.)


	11. Epilogue-Happily Ever After!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR FRUITS BASKET!

Gomen nesai! ((bows repeatedly)) I've been soooo busy! Here's the Epilogue! Enjoy!

Adventures at Disneyland!

Epilogue

"Mama! I want that balloon!" A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes smiled, pointing at a balloon with a picture of Disney princesses on it.

"Kyoko, how do we ask for things?" Kyo asked his six year old daughter kindly.

Kyoko looked at her mother. "Please, mama?"

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Of course. Just be careful not to let go of it."

Kyoko nodded. "I'll be careful, mama!"

A baby boy began crying in his stroller. Tohru quickly picked up the baby and rocked him in her arms. "I think Kazuma's hungry."

Kyo nodded and got a bottle out for their eight month old son.

The family of four was at Disneyland in California in the United States to celebrate Kyoko's sixth birthday-it was their children's first time in America and at Disneyland.

As Tohru fed Kazuma, Kyo paid for the balloon, smiling at their daughter. "Here you go, Kyoko."

Kyoko beamed. "Thank you mama! Thank you daddy!"

An announcer announced that the fireworks show was about to start.

Kyoko sat on a bench between her parents, waiting with wide, excited eyes for the fireworks show to start.

Back in Japan…

"Mama, when is daddy getting home?" A five year old girl asked Sohma Machi.

Machi smiled softly at her daughter. "Daddy had to stay for a meeting, he'll be home soon. Be patient, Mahiru."

Mahiru pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine."

Mahiru laughed a little at her daughter's behavior.

Just then, the door opened to reveal a panting Yuki. "Sorry! I rushed home!"

"Daddy!" Mahiru beamed and ran up to her dad, lifting her arms in the air.

Yuki smiled at his daughter. "Hey, princess." He said, trying to hide his tiredness as he picked her up.

Machi frowned. "Yuki, don't overdo it…"

Yuki smiled at his wife. "I'm fine, Machi, really." He walked towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Mahiru smiled at her parents. "Can we watch a movie now?"

Her parents laughed at the same question she asked every night and nodded.

Yuki gently set Mahiru on her feet on the floor.

"My turn to pick!" Mahiru ran to the DVD shelves.

Yuki wrapped his arm around Machi's waist. Machi rested her head against his shoulder, the two of them smiling at their daughter.

"Princess and the Frog!" Mahiru said loudly, holding up the DVD case.

Yuki kissed Machi's cheek before walking into the living room to put the movie in the DVD player.

The family sat on their couch, Mahiru between her parents, and watched one of Mahiru's favorite Disney princess movies.

Across town…

"Dad!" A seven year old boy ran up to Hatsuharu, grinning.

Haru smiled at his son. "Yes, Daisuke?"

Daisuke held up a piece of paper. "I got an A on my last math test!"

Haru ruffled his son's black hair. "Good job, son."

"Dinner's ready!" Rin called from the dining room.

Haru and Daisuke walked to the dining room and sat at their usual seats.

Rin finished putting food out on the table before sitting across from Daisuke, Haru at the head of the table.

As they ate, they talked about their day and what their plans for the rest of that week were. After dinner, Daisuke and Haru cleared the table so Rin could relax.

Once Daisuke was asleep in his bed, Rin smiled at her son through the crack in the door.

Haru came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm glad we kept him."

Rin nodded. "Me, too." She turned around to face Haru and kissed his lips. "Let's go to bed."

Haru nodded, holding her hand in his hand. "Yeah." He kissed the top of her hand. "I'm sure Tohru will be sending you a picture from America soon. The fireworks should be happening right about now."

Rin laughed a little. "You're probably right." She looked at her wedding ring. "I can't believe it's been seven years since you proposed…seven years since Daisuke was conceived…" She put a hand on her flat stomach.

Haru led her to their room. "You sure you don't want more?"

Rin shook her head. "I'm sure."

They got ready for bed. As they lay in bed together, they remembered the long road that had led them to where there were now, from when Daisuke was conceived to their wedding to now-they wouldn't change a thing.

Back in America…

"That was AMAZING! Fireworks are SOOOO cool!" Kyoko said loudly, beaming.

Kyo and Tohru smiled at their daughter. "It's getting late, let's go back to the hotel now." Tohru said.

Kyoko yawned. "Aw…! But moooom!"

Kyo chuckled, scooping her up in his arms and putting her on his shoulders. "No 'but's, little missy."

Kyoko giggled, hugging the top of Kyo's head. "Ok, ok." She yawned again, smiling. "Best family trip ever."

That was the first of many Disneyland trips to come.

And they all lived happily ever after!

That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed this story! Review please!


End file.
